Buffy's Spring Break
by RachDG418
Summary: *Updated Ch.4 up!*Everyone is excited when Spring Break is just around the corner. Buffy's depressed since she has to stay home and patrol. Or does she?
1. Default Chapter

Buffy's Slayer Break  
  
"So could you repeat that one more time? My ears are hearing it, but my brain is a non-believer," the pretty blond high schooler said. "Well, since I've gotten more books in to the library, you know I've been studying some- ." The British librarian stopped when he saw the look exchanged between the Slayer and her Slayerettes. "All right, fine. I've been studying them frequently."  
  
"Why don't you try obsessively?" one of them said. "Or how about as idol?" another said. "Or non-stop?" That one was Willow. Giles was positive about that one. Willow was never good at wisecracks, which Giles appreciated. Two was already enough, and he could never distinguish between the two. "Yes, yes. Anyway, in this one book," he held it up to them, "it says if there has been no activity for every other in the month of March, the Slayer is allowed one week of no Slayer duties."  
  
Giles walked into his office. "Could this be for real? I mean I always I could at least have one day of no Slayer probs, but never a week!"  
  
"Yeah, I mean how long does a vampire really need to eat? I mean surely they could skip some days and try lose some weight!" the remark received two pairs of eyes to roll upward. Xander would never miss the chance to make some remark. "Hey! Maybe it might be the week of the Bronze's dance! Wouldn't that be awesome?" asked the red haired Net freak. "Yeah, but I don't think that I'd be that lucky."  
  
Everyone was talking about the Bronze's latest party coming in two weeks. The Bronze had booked the newest best band, No Fungus, and everyone wanted to be there. The theme was Under the Sea, but despite the cheesiness of it, everyone who was anyone was going to be there. Exactly why Buffy and her friends wanted to be there. Buffy was secretly hoping that Angel might show up.  
  
Giles came out of his office with the school's calendar. "Well, it might take some time to calculate when your week is off." Xander replied,"That's okay. We have all the time in the world. This is school after all." Just then the tardy bell rang for first period. The teenagers just stood there waiting for Giles to calculate. "Um, shouldn't you get to class? This is school, after all." Relucantly, Buffy, Willow, and Xander gathered their stuff for their long day of high school. 


	2. Almost Find Out!

"So, are you totally curious about when your break is off?" asked the Slayer's red haired friend. "Nope. I'm trying not to think about it. Experience has shown that whenever I get to thinking about some good news, then I get my hopes up, which leads to them being horribly destroyed by Giles." Buffy casually said. "Not even a teeny weeny bit?" persisted Willow. "Will, did you miss my speech?" the Slayer impatiently asked.  
  
"Sorry, but now this means that I can be curious for the both of us," was the Slayerette's reply. The two friends started talking until the teacher came in. Another boring day of math, thought Buffy, taking out her math notes. She knew the only reason why she took them was to keep her mom off her back for awhile. Otherwise she would just copy off of Willow. Unfortunately, her mom knew the teacher's number to call and see if she was taking her own notes. It's so wonderful Mrs. Green and her mom were childhood friends, Buffy thought sarcastically as she tucked a strand a pale blond hair behind her ear.  
  
Buffy tried to pay attention as the teacher explained the algebra homework for the day, but outside of the window looked so beautiful. Why did she have to be stuck in here on such a beautiful day? she asked herself. Suddenly Angel appeared in the window's view. She looked around to make sure no one was watching. What was he doing out here? She put her hand up to the glass, and watched him do the same.  
  
He then mouthed the words, "I love you." She was dumbfounded. Then she heard, "Does the glass really need your handprint, Buffy?" the teacher asked. Buffy was woken back to reality. She looked back through the window. Angel was gone, and never was there. The embarrassed teenager then looked back to her class, and after seeing them stare at her, she said, "Um, a… bug was on the glass, and I tried to kill it."  
  
Lame Buffy, she thought to herself. Apparently the rest of her classmates thought so too, since they started to laugh at her. "Well, now since you're done could you please pay attention?" the teacher scoldingly asked. "Sure," she replied, "always do." The teacher opened her mouth as if to say something, but then decided not to.  
  
After class, Willow and Buffy were walking down the hallway. "So you really thought you saw Angel?" asked Willow. "Yeah, pretty silly huh?" the Slayer asked as she put her stuff down at a table in the lounge. "No, not like clown silly, just silly silly," her friend said, trying to comfort her. "So what's silly silly?" Xander asked as he joined them. "Uh, nothing. Just talking crazy talk." Buffy said before Willow could tell Xander.  
  
Buffy knew that Xander liked her, and she liked him too, but only as a friend. So, she didn't want her friends to get hurt, especially if she could stop the pain. She knew if Xander heard about her dreaming about Angel, he would get the hurt puppy dog look on his face that Willow loved so much. "So where are you swinging ladies going to now?" Xander asked as he opened his soda can. "Well, I'm going to the library to see if Giles is done calculating," Buffy said as she picked up her stuff.  
  
"Well, I'll come with. Willow?" Xander asked. "Oh, I gotta go help Amy with some science. She needed me to help with yesterday's experiment. Who knows, maybe I'll get a free spell or something." Willow said playfully as she started walking the other way. Xander and Buffy started to talk about the Bronze's dance. "Well, I know what I'm going to wear. A mermaid outfit, complete with a teeny weenie bikini top." Xander said proudly.  
  
"I'm so glad I won't be there." Buffy replied, not wanting to imagine her best guy friend in a bikini top. "You never know. Could be the one of your night of your break." Xander said. "Only if I have any luck. Bad luck that is," Buffy replied as she pulled open the door to the library. Giles was in his office, but came out to greet them when he heard them come in. "Well, how has your day been going?" Giles politely asked them. "I just got a vision of Xander as a mermaid complete with a very girlie top. Pretty horrible. How about yours?" the Slayer asked as she threw her stuff on one of the dark cherry wood tables.  
  
"Well tremendous until you shared that bit of information to me." Giles replied, as he shook his head. "Yeah, well. Welcome to my world. So have you found out when my week of fun is?" Buffy said to her Watcher. "Yes, I think so. It took awhile to calculate since the moon plays a part, and also I had to measure how much paranormal activity has been going on, and how many demons you have destroyed." Giles continued until finally Buffy and Xander could not listen to any more.  
  
"Giles! Could you speak English here please? You lost me way back when you said yes." Buffy cut in exasperated. "What have I told you about unnecessary words?" Xander added. "Quite right. Sorry. So in Lumen's terms, your break is…" 


	3. Find Out

"the week of February 15th through the 20th plus of course, the weekend." Buffy was speechless. If that was the week she thought it was, she would be ecstatic. She couldn't get her hopes up until she knew for sure. She looked over at Xander if he knew either. "Wait, isn't that the week of Spring Break?" Xander asked open mouthed. "Yes, precisely. Quite a lucky break, isn't it?" Giles answered. Buffy couldn't help but let a squeal come out.  
  
Giles and Xander put their fingers in their ears until she was finished. "Gee, and I thought our music teacher was bad," Xander muttered out loud. Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was too good to be true that she had a break at all, but that it was during Spring Break? That was some of the best news she'd ever heard. "Well, I'm not entirely sure if it is, but I'm pretty sure." Giles said to his Slayer. He didn't want to get her hopes up if it wasn't the exact week.  
  
"Oh, knowing you, you've probably checked and rechecked a million times, Giles." Buffy stated. Giles blushed a little, and Buffy knew that she had been right. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Will." And with that, she skipped out of the library. Xander looked at Giles and asked, "So, are you sure about the whole break thing? I mean I'm not going anywhere on Spring Break, so I don't want you to be wrong and a whole vamp fest to go on." Giles looked at him and replied, "I'm almost positive. There will probably be some vampires around, but I'll take care of them. Or should I say we will take care of them?"  
  
Xander took his meaning and started to back away. "You. You'll take care of them. You know me, not really a big attack guy. Just mostly a cheerleader guy. Whoohoo! Stake him, Buffy! and all that. Without the tight skirt and pompoms. Speaking of tight skirts, I'm going to go diss Cordelia. So, um see you!" With that Xander exited out the red library doors. Giles watched as the doors finally stopped swishing back and forth. "Works every time." He smiled to himself as he went back into his office to do more research. 


	4. The Cucumber

"Okay Amy. Just keep working on those algebra problems and I'm sure you'll get it in no time," a pretty red haired girl said to her friend with a textbook open. "Yeah, I wish. When will we really need this stuff? I mean, most of this we won't use for our natural lives. I could understand mathematicians needing it, but do I plan on becoming one? Um, no! I also don't need it because I'm not some nerd who spends all her time studying or hacking codes on the computer." Amy bit her words as she realized she had just explained Willow. "Oh, I'm sorry, Will. You're not a nerdy nerd. Um, I mean it's sometimes useful t be on computers 24/7, not that I'm saying you do.." Will stopped her friend midsentence. "It's okay Amy. I'm proud of my nerdiness." She meant it as a joke, but Amy's face was in a look of bewilderment. "Um, never mind. Uh, just practice those probs and then get back to me, k?" Amy nodded as she picked up her stuff. Willow made her way out of the classroom doors and then out into the hallway. I wonder if Buffy found out when her break was, the longhaired beauty pondered. Like she had heard her best friends thoughts, Buffy came up behind Willow and surprised her causing her books to fall out of her hands. "Hi Will! Guess what? My break is during Spring Break! Isn't that completely awesome? Now I can be a normal teenager for once, instead of worrying if the dead is going to become undead." The Buffster said, completely too excited for Willow to comprehend her friend's words. Will calmly put her books back in her hands like she had before Buffy had scared the heeby jeebys out of her. She could tell her friend was ecstatic, so she sat her down on the couch in the quad. "Okay, now. Hit me baby one more time with that? I couldn't understand what you were saying. It kinda came out in a rush." Buffy swallowed and counted to ten. She couldn't help but be excited. She couldn't believe that she had a break off, but now it's wonderful to hear it was during Spring Break! She couldn't help but be totally excited about how her luck was changing. "Okay. Here's it again. Giles calculated that my break is during Spring Break. I thought it was awesome, and I said I could be a normal teenager for once instead of worrying about the undead." Buffy said this in a slow, calm manner so Willow could understand her perfectly. Willow couldn't believe her ears. "Really! That is so awesome! Why aren't you excited? I am!" With this Willow threw down her books and started doing a little dance. Buffy couldn't contain her excitement either. She and her best bud starting doing a little dance and squealing. Which made pretty much everyone stare at them, and finally when they noticed this, they froze. It was silent for a moment as their classmates stared at them, and then Willow covered it up with saying, "So, um, that's how you do the Cucumber." Buffy stared at her, puzzlement on her pretty face. "What?" Will whispered, "Just go along with me here." Buffy got it and then said loudly, "Oh. The Cucumber. Yeah, that's the most awesome dance I've ever seen. Or done. Yup, I heard it's really popular in L.A. now." Classmates snickered as they went back to their schedules, and Buffy and Willow started for their next class. "Oh. The dance! I can go to the dance! That's cool. Except for Xander." Buffy trailed off. "What about Xander?" Will asked. "You'll just have to wait and see." Buffy said, leaving her friend curious. Seeing this look on her face, she gave her a hint. "Let's just say you might not find Xander so attractive at the dance." Willow gave a smirk and replied, "I bet I will." Buffy was surprised at this, but decided to take her up on the bet. "Okay. Twenty bucks says you won't, and twenty bucks says you will, Will." Willow smiled at her friend's joke, and told her she was on. The two friends strode down the hallway, both thinking about how they would spend their new cash. Who will win? Only time will tell. 


	5. Disclaimer for Buffy

Disclaimer for Buffy's Spring Break:  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: In no way do I own the rights to BTVS, and do not in any way think I do. My name is not UPN or Joss. I write purely for my own personal pleasure. Now, just pretend this appears on all my chapters, and don't try to sue me! 


End file.
